I've Got Your Back
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing X-Files. From John and Monica's Pov. John, Monica, Fox and Dana go ice skating. Monica is in trouble, can John be her knight in shining armour?


**Monica Pov**

It was a very cold day in December, the streets were covered in frost, windows were misted over and you could see your breath when you breathed out. Me, John, Fox and Dana had gone ice skating as it was the perfect weather for it and as I put on my ice skates, I watched them skating around.

They seemed to be having fun so I began skating over to where John was and I wrapped my coat tighter around me as the wind crept under my skin, making me shiver. The lake looked beautiful as the frost on top seemed to sparkle under the light and I smiled to myself. As I skated slowly towards the three, I heard the ice creaking.

I looked down and swallowed the lump in my throat. I turned my attention back to the three agents and I skated closer to them slowly. The ice creaked even more beneath me and I could sense something would go wrong. I still pushed the fear out of my mind and continued towards them. I was waiting to hear the ice creaking, but what I heard instead was a cracking sound. Before I had chance to react, I was in the deep icy water below.

As soon as I hit the water it took my breath away and I tried to swim to the surface. The nippy water snapped at me like hundreds of piranhas and my head broke the surface. I gasped for breath and did the only thing I could think of, which was most definitely not the intelligent choice. I panicked and that was the worst thing I could have done.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest at an abnormally high speed. I gasped and spluttered while reaching my arms out trying to grab the ice, but my hands kept slipping. I slipped under the water and fought to get to the surface again. I was gasping, trying to keep my head above the water, but I was struggling to as I was getting tired.

I knew I should have tried to stay calm but how could I stay calm knowing I might die. I slipped under the water for the third time. John, Fox and Dana still didn't know I was under the ice and I had to try and get their attention. I swallowed a bit of water against my will and my body was going numb with the cold. It was a horrid feeling and I never knew water could be so anguishing.

I broke the surface again, coughing and gasping. I tried to find my voice, needing to get their help. I tried shouting but nothing came out. I tried again and shouted as loud as I could hoping to be heard.

"Help! He-" I shouted.

I didn't get chance to finish my words as I was cut off by a mouthful of frosty water. I slipped under the water for the final time and choked harshly as more water filled my aching lungs. The water made my throat feel like it was on fire and my head was spinning. I never thought drowning could be so horrible and torturous and it felt like my lungs were burning as the liquid filled them.

My vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, grey dots danced in front of my eyes, my world was starting to go black as I gave in to the pain that overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p><strong>John Pov<strong>

I was skating around after Fox and Dana, laughing as we raced. Even though I wasn't a very good ice skater, I still raced them. I didn't know how long it had been, racing the two around, but then I heard a shout.

"Help! He-"

My heart stopped, it sounded like Monica and when I looked towards where her shout came from, I saw nothing their but a large hole in the ice. Fear took over me and I skated as fast as I could towards the hole.

"Monica?" I shouted.

I quickly began taking off my skates and coat. Fox and Dana were next to me by now and I dived in to the cold chilly water. Once under there I could hardly see anything. I swam downwards and when I spotted something near the bottom of the lake, I swam faster.

I reached out towards the body when I saw it was Monica. As I grabbed her, I saw her eyes were closed and she was pale. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kicked my feet furiously. When I broke the surface, I gasped for breath and pulled Monica above the water. Fox and Dana reached for her and carefully lifted her out of the water.

As I climbed out, I ran over to the stable ice, where Monica lay with them next to her. I knelt beside the unconscious woman. This was the woman I was in love with and I was terrified that I might lose her. I checked if she was breathing and after I had found out she wasn't, I wanted to cry. I checked for a pulse at her neck and when I didn't find one I blanched.

I looked at Monica's beautiful face. Her lips were blue, her eyes were shut and her skin was taking on a grey colour. I didn't hesitate as I realised what I had to do and I tried to remember what to do to save someone, and it came to me. Dana had already pushed me aside though and she put one hand on her chest then put the other on top of it, lacing her fingers together.

"Breathe Monica! Come on please stay with us!" Dana urged her.

Dana leaned up so her knees were the only thing on the ground; she locked her elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat. Then I tilted her head back, opening her airway as I'd remembered. I pinched her nose between my thumb and fore finger, then I took a deep breath and nervously sealed her lips with my own.

As I breathed out, I felt how soft her red lips were, and I never imagined my first kiss with her to be like this, well this wasn't even a kiss. I felt her cheeks puff out and I removed my mouth from hers, turning my head and watching to see her chest rise and fall. Then I turned my head back to her and I gave another breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Monica Pov<strong>

Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was freezing cold. I wondered where I was and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe Monica! Come on please stay with us!"

I felt heavy pressure on my aching chest and I wished it would stop. I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chest ceased, I felt something cold dripping on to my face, there was a pressure on my nose, I felt something warm but wet on my lips, an almost kiss and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure return, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"Mulder, call for an ambulance,"

"Okay, I'm on it!"

"Come on Mon, please wake up,"

"John she's…"

"You are not going to die! Breathe come on!"

I felt the pressure on my chest stop and then I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I couldn't help but feel fireworks, then I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body, and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on breathe! Don't do this to me!"

I felt the pressure on my chest again and I wanted to scream in pain, then the warm sensation was back. I coughed slightly and I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side. Water spewed past my lips and I gasped in every sweet breath trying to get air in to my hurting lungs. When I had finished coughing, I turned on to my back and I blearily opened my stinging eyes.

Every object blurred beyond familiarity, I blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of John, filled my vision. I thought it was a dream as I had always wanted to open my eyes to see him. He was very wet, his hand was on my right shoulder, water was dripping down his face and his blue eyes were soft and worried. I looked around to see Fox and Dana beside me looking terrified.

"You're okay Monica, just take deep breaths," Dana told me.

"I thought I had lost you," John said.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my voice sore and rough.

"You almost drowned," Fox said.

"Right that explains why I'm all wet... but why are you wet John?" I asked.

"Cause I jumped in after you," John replied.

"Thanks," I smiled at the man I was in love with.

I was shivering by now and Fox slipped off his jacket, while John helped me sit up. I felt a pain in my chest and I groaned in pain. John looked at me worried as he slid my jacket off me carefully.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"My chest hurts," I replied.

"Sorry about that, your ribs might be broken," Dana apologised.

"Why might my ribs be broken?" I asked, as John slipped Fox's jacket on me.

"Well... when I got you out of the water you weren't breathing... and you didn't have a pulse so we had to... perform CPR," John said embarrassed.

My heart stopped and I realised that his lips had been on mine and I hadn't been conscious to enjoy it.

"Thank you for saving my life," I smiled.

"Anytime," Dana smiled.

"I never saw it as an option," John stated, as our eyes met.

"I don't know what I'd do without you three," I confessed.

As they hugged me, I smiled and looked up at the sky knowing I was lucky to have friends like them.

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
